Hetalia horrors
by TheAmazingEngland
Summary: Short Hetalia horror stories, more information in author's note. read it, you won't be disappointed (hopefully)


A/N: So I've been in the mood for some full on horror :) *cue evil laugh* This is going to be a side thing I'll be doing in between stories, mostly while I have writers block to get my ideas flowing again. Oh and don't forget to check out my tumblr

Mei, a petite brunette girl walks into her school's auditorium, that is how it all started, how the nightmare began, she walked into the auditorium with her best smile, she felt very good about today.  
She had gotten up early to make sure that she was perfect for her first day of her freshman year. She wore a cream shirt and salmon skinny jeans, topped with a gold necklace with cherry blossom flowers on the end of the chain. She was very excited to meet new people.

Sadly she was also quite timid and fearful after many years of torment in her home and previous school years.

Now that she had transferred schools she hopped times would change and she could make friends, she had walked a few steps into the auditorium until a boy was pushed in front of her by his friends."Hello, I am Kiku Honda." he said in his thick accent as he bowed. She politely started a conversation with him, talking about her move and how she was excited for the school year, she said her goodbyes at the end of the conversation.

She practically skipped to her seat and was about to sit down when a voice interrupted her, _You know Mei, I look just like you_. Mei turned around to a ruby eyed girl, her eyes were extremely familiar, Mei's jaw dropped.

She let a single tear drop to the floor.

Memories flooded her head. One day after school Mei was walking out of school when two pairs of hands grabbed her, fear dancing through her head. Next thing she knew she was on the cold floor of the boy's locker room. A scared Mei slowly sat up to meet face to face with her attackers, In front of her were two boys from her class, they constantly bullied her for unknown reasons.

Yet they were about to rape her. The first boy laughed as if he didn't take his crime as seriously as the second boy, She could feel his eyes on her, a cold demonic yellow. Minutes pass before the serious boy started to talk "You're here because we want you to know your place in this world, a useless whore. People should wipe their feet on you." he smiled evilly. "P-please don't rape me. I promise, I won't tell anyone!" she whimpered, he laughed and the next thing Mei remembers is being in the hospital with her worried father.

_I said, we look alike don't we?_ Mei snapped back to reality, she noticed what the girl was talking about, she was identical down to the last detail. "I'm your exact image, huh?" there were bloody scratches on the girl's arms, her left eye was sewn shut. She smiled showing off a set of animal like sharp teeth, the girl reached out for her, but Mei ran off ' How the hell did no one else see her?!' that thought danced through her mind as she instinctively ran to the bathroom to hide. She hid for the rest of the day.

She ran home, and when she got to her house she avoided her father, and went straight to bed, Mei had terrible nightmares of whatever the fuck that thing was.

When she woke up she had a bad headache, her father made sure she got to school on time, dropping her off in the schools courtyard.  
She was heading inside when something caught her eye, a girl being bullied, the bully made rude remarks and laughed at her whimpers.

A cold breeze blew against the back of Mei's neck. _Your thoughts are even similar to mine~_ someone cooed in her ear. She yanked herself around to face the girl.

Before Mei, could run or even say something, the girl placed a hand on Mei's shoulder and held out a kitchen knife in the other hand shoving the hilt into Mei's hand, the girl smiled sadistically._ I don't think we have actually met in a civilized manner,_ she said coldly_ my name is Meilin, I'm your friend, your guardian angel._ Meilin laughed flaunting her sharp teeth. _why don't we, hang out?_ In one quick moment Meilin was behind Mei shoving the tip of the knife into Mei's back "O-okay." Mei stuttered._ just close your eyes~_

_I've gotten the place ready for you baby-doll._ Mei quickly covered her nose with her hand as she noticed the smell, sweat, bile and the metallic scent of blood. Something like an unclean hospital room._ Keep your eyes closed, I have a surprise for you!~_ Blindly she walked down the foul smelling hallway, she was brought to a stop by a hand coldly placed on her shoulder._ You can open up sugar~_ Mei opened her eyes slowly.

She quickly regretted opening her eyes, she gagged a bit at the gruesome scene in front of her, a child laid on the floor, horrid smelling vomit covered him and the floor around him, he was bruised badly, he couldn't have been older than six. "Is he alive?!" she begged turning frantically to Meilin, Meilin look too the child in a disconsolate manner_ Sadly, but trust me, it makes it more fun._ She picked up the knife that had dropped when Mei turned around _Let me give you a lesson, someone has to teach you so it might as well be me._ she smiled sinfully as she dropped her hand from Mei's shoulder, Mei quickly ran over to the little boy, she knelt down and untied him frantically. Meilin grabbed her and tossed her to the wall, spraying bile everywhere. Mei winced at the pain.

_Tsk-tsk-tsk…You're more ignorant than I thought. Good thing I was here-you might have done something dangerously stupid._ Meilin walked over to Mei forcing the knife hilt into Mei's hands harshly "I-i can't hurt him!" Mei gasped, trying to rid her hands of the knife. But Meilin pressed it firmly into Mei's hands.

_You don't get it, do you? This is why you were put on this Earth. This is the reason why WE are here. Do you see how much pain he is in?_

_He was abused by his family, forced to grow up, I didn't do anything but show what was coming to him! His set-in-stone fate!_ Mei looked at the boy and something in her changed, It snapped, her last drop of humanity was gone in the snap of two fingers. Meilin rubbed Mei's head comforting her.

_Go save him, put him out of his misery._ Mei stood up and went to the boy's side, "Honey, It's going to be okay~" She said in a sugar coated voice "I'm your guardian angel." In a swift movement she severed his jugular vein. Blood flew in all directions spraying onto her hands and clothing and covering her face, but Mei didn't blink, her face frozen in a sadistic grin, she turned to Meilin for approval, she smiled and gave a bloody thumbs up.

The two girl skipped to Mei's house hand in hand, they walked up the stairs into the house.

"Bàba, I'm home!" Mei exclaimed in a happy voice, he walked into the room slowly worried why his daughter had come home an hour late.

But the girl he knew, was gone and replaced with a psychotic mercy killer. He stopped dead in his tracks, his daughters hair was clotted with rusty red liquid, the liquid also covered her clothes and pale face.

_Bàba misses mommy Mei, I think it's time he gets to see her again~_

"Mei, a-are you okay aru?"

"Yes Bàba but you're not~ Don't worry, I'll help you and be your little angel~"  
The blade sparkled and that was the last thing Yao saw before he was gutted

Meilin helped me look really pretty, she burned my left cheek off, It hurt but some of Bàba's cocaine helped numb the pain, she also helped me sew my left eye shut because it got burned when we burned my cheek. We used a nail file to sharpen my teeth, I think it looks really cool, I look just like her! Meilin said that I'm too pretty to be made fun of now, I don't know what I would do without her, we are going to take a gun from my mommy's old collection and save everyone at school tomorrow. Meilin and I are going to save everyone one by one, and you never know who will be next~.

ok so that was pretty gorey... That was Taiwan I read somewhere a lot of people use Mei for her human name, Bàba is Chinese for papa I used Chineses because thats what I expected a girl raised by a chinese man to call her papa.

This story is based off of a creepy pasta called A song's melody. I don't take any credit for the storyline or characters.


End file.
